


First day

by sitswithcats



Series: Little life of Felix [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Parents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitswithcats/pseuds/sitswithcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey and Pete take their daughter to her first day of school only she doesn't wanna go</p>
            </blockquote>





	First day

**Author's Note:**

> I got prompted for this like 3 months ago and just got around to it now and I'm so sorry it took so long

“Pete hurry up! Come downstairs.” Mikey calls from the living room.

“I’m coming I’m coming, I was getting my phone, calm yourself Mikey.” Pete runs down the steps, phone in hand, to Mikey, who’s standing in the center of the living room holding the hand of a, now five year old, Felix Way.

“Hey, Feli, ready for your first day of school?”

“No.” She takes her hand away from Mikey and crosses her arms stubbornly.

“Oh come on Felix, what’s wrong love?” Pete kneels down to her level.

“Don’t wanna leave you and Papa.” She pouts.

Mikey bends down and puts a hand on her shoulder, “Come on Feli don't you want to learn how to read and write better? And meet other kids and play with them?”

She shakes her head, “No. I already know how to read good and write my letters good too. Papa I don’t wanna go.”

“You remember how happy your cousin, Bandit, was to go back to her school.”

“Nuh uh, she didn’t wanna go to school either.” Felix sniffs.

Pete moves closer and wipes her eyes, “Feli you have to go, and it’s only for a little while. I’m picking you up after.”

Felix looks at him with tearful eyes and throws herself on him, “Daddy please don’t make me go!” she sobs into him holding around his neck tightly.

“Oh, baby, schools not that bad...” Pete hugs her back and looks to Mikey for help.

Mikey moves closer and puts his arms around their daughter, “It’s only for the day, Felix, Daddy’s gonna pick you up after

“But it’s eight o’clock now.” She sobs.

“We have to get going, her class starts at eight twenty.” Pete says looking at Mikey and Felix tightens her arms around Pete’s neck.

“Daddy no.”

Mikey lets go and Pete stands up keeping his arms around their daughter, picking her up.

“it’s okay, when we get there you’ll see all the other kids you’ll become friends with.”

“Don’t wanna.”

Pete just sighs and takes her to the car, buckling her in the carseat while Mikey gravers her backpack and puts in on the seat next to her. Pete starts the car after Mikey buckles in the front.

“School isn’t bad, you’re gonna love it.”

“Don’t wanna go, papa, Wanna stay home with you and Daddy.”

“Well we both have to go to work we won’t be able to stay with you.”

Felix sniffs, “But I’ll miss you Papa, and Daddy too. Don’t wanna leave..”

“Daddy is going to pick you up after and I’ll be at home waiting.”

“No want you.”

“Okay I’ll come instead.”

“No want both.”

“Both of us will come pick you up then.” Mikey looks to Pete for confirmation.

“Yeah, both of us will come pick you up, Feli.”

Felix sniffs again, warming up to the idea of school if she gets other things going her way.

“Only if I get animal crackers today.”

Pete smiles, “You have some in your lunchbox, love. Bandit’s in the same building as you so she’ll find you after the day is over and we’ll come pick you both up.”

Pete pulls into a parking spot at her new elementary school and turns around looking at Feli.

“Ready?”

“No.”

“Well we’re going to walk you in and you’ll love it in the end.”

“I don’t love it now.”

"You'll love it later on, come on let's get you unbuckled and inside." Mikey says as he gets out of the car.

Felix pouts but let's her father unbuckle her from the seat and pick her up.

Pete locks the car and follows Mikey inside. They get inside with Felix holding Mikey tightly.

"Hello I'm Mrs. Cislo, welcome to our first day of kindergarten, you are?"

"I'm Mikey, this is my partner Pete and this here is Felicity." He holds her up and she hides her face into his neck.

"She's a bit shy." Pete says trying, and failing, to coo her out of Mikey's neck.

"Oh that's alright, most kids are on their first day. You'll make friends soon Felicity"

Felix mumbles something into her fathers neck.

"What was that?"

She lifts her head out and faces her, "my name is Felix not felicity."

"We call her Felix or Feli at home never by her full name, she prefers the nicknames." Pete explains.

"Felix for Felicity? Huh, never heard that before but if she'll answer to it then I won't argue."

Mikey rubs her back and bends to set her on her feet, "see, your teacher is going to call you Felix, she knows your name already you can go play with others now."

"Don't wanna."

"Oh sweetie it's not bad, you know I see all those daisies on your dress, do you like daisies?"

Felix turns her neck to her techie and nods slightly.

"Well there's a boy over there, Karl," she points to a small boy sitting alone by some potted plants, "loves daisies and all types of flowers. He'd love to see your dress, why don't you go over there and talk to him.l

Felix looks over at the boy for a while until Pete interrupts her thoughts, "I'm sure he'd love to see your dress and flower hair clip, Feli."

She looks back to Mikey and gives him one last squeeze before letting go.

"If I go are you gonna leave?"

"Yeah we both have work, love"

She frowns and turns to Pete opening her arms to give him one last hug. He hugs her softly and pull back to give her a kiss on the forehead.

"Go on, go play with him, we'll be here to pick you up later when it's time to go okay?"

She nods, "I love you."

"We love you too, now go play." Mikey tells her, kissing her forehead like Pete before urging her to go.

When she finally walks away Pete and Mikey stand up, each letting out a sigh.

"Well at least she's making a friend." Mikey says.

"She'll be fine..." Pete says quietly.

"Pete, Pete? Oh my god babe are you crying?"

"Shut up Mikey out baby is leaving us."

"It's kindergarten not college"

"She's still leaving."

"It's completely normal for parents to cry, although it's usually when their kids cry first. And mostly the mothers."

"We should head out before she sees me upset, also. I'm late."

"Of course, it was lovely meeting Felix's fathers along with her and it looks like she's getting along with Karl very well."

"Hi." Felix says to the little brunet boy sitting next to the plants.

He looks up at her, "hello"

She sits down next to him, "I'm Felix"

He scrunches up his nose, "that's a boys name."

"Well only girls like flowed and Mrs. Cislo says you like flowers." She says defensively

"That's the true I'm a boy and I like flowers."

"Well I'm a girl and my names Felix."

"Oh. I'm Karl, with a K not a C."

"Okay, Mrs. Cislo told me to talk to you because you like flowers and so do I."

"I do like flowers, what's your favorite?"

"Daisies," she replies immediately, "what's yours?"

"I like lilies," he replies and they slip into easy conversation about their favorite things as if they weren't just arguing moments before.

"He Feli!" Bandit pops her head into the kindergarten classroom at the end of the day.

"Bandit!" Felix jumps up for her table and runs to hug her cousin, backpack bouncing as she runs.

Bandit guys have back squeezing tightly before pulling away to talk, "how was your first day?"

"So much fun! I met a boy named Karl, with a K not a C and he likes flowers like me and a girl named Billy and she's really nice too and we practiced writing and reading and I got to eat my animal crackers during lunch!" She goes on about her day to Bandit while they say goodbye to her teacher and go outside to her fathers.

"Papa! Daddy!" Felix stops talking to Bandit and runs to her dads jumping up of give Mikey a hug.

"How was your first day Feli?"

"So much fun! We played games and j made friends!"

"That's great! So you had fun? Wasn't bad at all?"

"Nope! Wasn't bad at all I loved it!"

"Then it won't be hard at all to go back tomorrow."

"Wait? What? I have to come back tomorrow? Again?"

"Oh here we go again" Bandit groans as Pete and Mikey frantically try to make a soon to be crying Felix feel better again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment please!! I'm gonna try to keep up with fics and prompts i get but I've been having major writers block lately but I'll try send me prompts to my tumblr sits-with-cats.tumblr.com (no song fics please)


End file.
